love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Hanayo Koizumi
Koizumi Hanayo is one of the nine main characters in Love Live!. She is 15 years old and a first year in Otonokizaka High School. Hanayo was born on January 17 and her zodiac sign is Capricorn. She has short brown hair, purple eyes and she sometimes wears glasses. Her main color is green. She is part of Printemps, a mini idol unit. She is voiced by Kubo Yurika. Background Hanayo has been friends with Hoshizora Rin since they were children. She has always said she wanted to be an idol. Personality Hanayo is a very shy, quiet character who doesn't normally voice her opinions. She is very reserved and will often let other people make decisions for her because of this. However, her personality changes when it comes to school idols, as she is very enthusiastic about them. Clubs and Hobbies Hanayo is interested in drawing and origami, and is also obsessed with school idols. She became the Idol Research Club's president after the third years graduated. Other Character Statistics Studies: ★★★★ Reflexes: ★★ Aggressiveness: ★ Conformity: ★★★★★ Rice: ★★★★★Love Live! First Fan Book Chronology Season I = |-| Season II = Trivia *In the anime, Rin is the only known character to address Hanayo as "Kayo-chin." Gallery Official Art= Koizumi Hanayo Official Profile 1.jpg Koizumi Hanayo Official Profile 2.jpg Koizumi Hanayo Official Profile 3.png Koizumi Hanayo Official Profile 4.png Koizumi Hanayo Official Profile 5.png Koizumi Hanayo Official Profile 6.png Maid_Koizumi_Hanayo.jpg Hanayo_BokuIma_Card_Sleeve.jpg Koizumi Hanayo Banner.jpg Maki Hanayo Rin BD Wallpaper.jpg Dengeki Love Live! 1st Years.jpg Hanayo Snow Halation PV.png Hanayo Mogyutto PV.png Hanayo Music Start PV.png Hanayo Music Start PV 2.png Honoka Kotori Hanayo 3rd Single Animate Bonus Illustration.jpg Hanayo Chocolate Girl Illustration.jpg Hanayo Honoka Maki Nico Dengeki G's Mag Sep 2010.jpg Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2010.jpg Printemps Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011.jpg Printemps 2 Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2011.jpg Hanayo Rin Nozomi Eli Nico Maki Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2011.jpg Kotori Hanayo Kokuhaku Biyori desu.jpg Hanayo Rin Nico Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2012.jpg Maki Hanayo Rin Dengeki G's Mag May 2012.jpg Kotori Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2012.jpg Rin Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Oct 2012.jpg Rin Hanayo Maki Dengeki G's Mag Dec 2012.jpg Eli Rin Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Feb 2013.jpg Rin Maki Hanayo Newtype Mar 2013.jpg Nico Rin Hanayo Dengeki G's Mag Jun 2013.jpg Secret Shortcuts 4 Dengeki G's Mag Jul 2013 (Rin Hanayo).jpg Secret Shortcuts 8 Dengeki G's Mag Nov 2013 (Hanayo Nozomi).jpg Umi Hanayo Rin Dengeki G's 4th Live.jpg LLSID Minna de Shinkyoku o Tsukurou 07 (Hanayo).jpg |-|Season 1 Appearances= This gallery is under construction! |-|Season 2 Appearances= S2Ep01_00029.png S2Ep01_00100.png S2Ep01_00103.png S2Ep01_00104.png S2Ep01_00111.png S2Ep01_00123.png S2Ep01_00133.png S2Ep01_00136.png S2Ep01_00141.png S2Ep01_00143.png S2Ep01_00227.png S2Ep01_00278.png S2Ep01_00312.png S2Ep01_00330.png S2Ep01_00331.png S2Ep01_00346.png Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(4).jpg Season_2_Epi_2_Part_A_(12).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(14).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(16).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(40).jpg Season_2_Episode_2_Part_B_(56).jpg S2Ep03_00006.jpg S2Ep03_00066.jpg S2Ep03_00069.jpg S2Ep03_00087.jpg S2Ep03_00090.jpg S2Ep03_00093.jpg S2Ep03_00114.jpg S2Ep03_00132.jpg S2Ep03_00134.jpg S2Ep03_00137.jpg S2Ep03_00146.jpg S2Ep03_00148.jpg S2Ep03_00156.jpg S2Ep03_00172.jpg S2Ep03_00224.jpg S2Ep03_00284.jpg S2Ep03_00321.jpg S2Ep03_00339.jpg S2Ep03_00340.jpg S2Ep03_00347.jpg S2Ep03_00369.jpg S2Ep04_00002.png S2Ep04_00011.png S2Ep04_00036.png S2Ep04_00053.png S2Ep04_00088.png S2Ep04_00140.png S2Ep05_00012.png S2Ep05_00015.png S2Ep05_00023.png S2Ep05_00087.png S2Ep05_00105.png S2Ep05_00106.png S2Ep05_00112.png S2Ep05_00120.png S2Ep05_00156.png S2Ep05_00175.png S2Ep05_00193.png S2Ep05_00203.png S2Ep05_00205.png S2Ep05_00237.png S2Ep05_00243.png S2Ep05_00245.png S2Ep05_00246.png S2Ep05_00259.png S2Ep05_00269.png S2Ep05_00271.png S2Ep05_00283.png S2Ep05_00289.png S2Ep05_00310.png S2Ep05_00315.png S2Ep05_00319.png S2Ep05_00320.png S2Ep05_00354.png S2Ep05_00356.png S2Ep05_00384.png S2Ep05_00390.png S2Ep06_00012.png S2Ep06_00018.png S2Ep06_00098.png S2Ep06_00113.png S2Ep06_00163.png S2Ep06_00164.png S2Ep06_00165.png S2Ep06_00166.png S2Ep06_00168.png S2Ep06_00200.png S2Ep06_00237.png S2Ep06_00247.png S2Ep06_00251.png S2Ep06_00295.png S2Ep06_00302.png S2Ep06_00318.png S2Ep06_00319.png S2Ep07_00060.png S2Ep07_00062.png S2Ep07_00065.png S2Ep07_00072.png S2Ep07_00080.png S2Ep07_00081.png S2Ep07_00085.png S2Ep07_00087.png S2Ep07_00093.png S2Ep07_00098.png S2Ep07_00103.png S2Ep07_00141.png S2Ep07_00144.png S2Ep07_00147.png S2Ep07_00155.png S2Ep07_00157.png S2Ep07_00160.png S2Ep07_00161.png S2Ep07_00162.png S2Ep07_00168.png S2Ep07_00173.png S2Ep07_00177.png S2Ep07_00187.png S2Ep07_00188.png S2Ep07_00196.png S2Ep07_00197.png S2Ep07_00335.png 27_S2Ep08.png 28_S2Ep08.png 66_S2Ep08.png 109_S2Ep08.png 155_S2Ep08.png 270_S2Ep08.png 308_S2Ep08.png 310_S2Ep08.png 315_S2Ep08.png 336_S2Ep08.png 43_S2Ep09.png 49_S2Ep09.png 103_S2Ep09.png 127_S2Ep09.png 139_S2Ep09.png 297_S2Ep09.png 320_S2Ep09.png 351_S2Ep09.png 18_S2Ep10.png 54_S2Ep10.png 85_S2Ep10.png 89_S2Ep10.png 122_S2Ep10.png 135_S2Ep10.png 141_S2Ep10.png 226_S2Ep10.png 234_S2Ep10.png 364_S2Ep10.png 309_S2Ep10.png 24_S2Ep11.png 54_S2Ep11.png 105_S2Ep11.png 106_S2Ep11.png 182_S2Ep11.png 222_S2Ep11.png 230_S2Ep11.png 282_S2Ep11.png 292_S2Ep11.png 293_S2Ep11.png 5_S2Ep12.png 38_S2Ep12.png 40_S2Ep12.png 80_S2Ep12.png 82_S2Ep12.png 102_S2Ep12.png 108_S2Ep12.png 115_S2Ep12.png 139_S2Ep12.png 164_S2Ep12.png 166_S2Ep12.png 170_S2Ep12.png 198_S2Ep12.png 222_S2Ep12.png 231_S2Ep12.png 232_S2Ep12.png 261_S2Ep12.png 263_S2Ep12.png 293_S2Ep12.png 348_S2Ep12.png 385_S2Ep12.png 421_S2Ep12.png 468_S2Ep12.png 35_S2Ep13.png 40_S2Ep13.png 55_S2Ep13.png 185_S2Ep13.png 199_S2Ep13.png 202_S2Ep13.png 203_S2Ep13.png 205_S2Ep13.png 218_S2Ep13.png 219_S2Ep13.png 223_S2Ep13.png 226_S2Ep13.png 256_S2Ep13.png 261_S2Ep13.png 300_S2Ep13.png 318_S2Ep13.png 321_S2Ep13.png 352_S2Ep13.png 354_S2Ep13.png 356_S2Ep13.png 362_S2Ep13.png 423_S2Ep13.png References Category:Characters Category:Female category:School Idol Category:Muse Member